Break From Wammy's
by Beyond-Ryuzaki
Summary: Matt's To Do; Super glue Roger in Alice's room? Check. Sneak around like in cool spy movies? Check. Spend an adventurous week AWOL in Alice's van? On it. T for Mello's mouth xD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, thanks for reading! :D I so hope you enjoy this story, I loved writing it xD Oh, if you don't understand, Matt's writing in a journal and he's speaking outloud as he does in the first paragraph thing. Enjooooy!**

* * *

Wammy's House. A place for special children, sweet children, loving, kind – okay let's cut the crap. You know and I know that some pretty heavy stuff went down at Wammy's. And if not there, then within the people who lived there. I mean, Jeeze, Mello lives there. He's pretty much on his period everyday of the week-

"Shut the hell up Matt!"

"Damn it Mello I am trying to write!"

"Well do it without speaking in that crap cheesy narrative voice that everyone uses-"

I threw my pencil at him.

* * *

Okay sorry about that. As you know I had previously thrown my writing utensil at the blonde headed boy also known as my boyfriend. I must've been high that day.

"I can still hear your crap narrative Mail."

"...shut up Mello."

"Can you untie me now?"

"Not really-"

"DAMN IT MAIL JEEVAS UNTIE ME NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL-"

* * *

Okay I'm back. Again. After getting Mello with... I'll just leave that part out for now. Look, what I'm trying to say slash write-

"Slash crap narrative."

Yes, that noise you can hear is me grinding my teeth. Anyway, I'm trying to say slash write slash whatever about this wild day that we all once had, our group here at Wammy's. Our group being me, Mello, Near-

"Sheep."

...and well I'll just write it down and let you read it. And perhaps, if he's nice, I'll allow Mello to add a few words.

"Only cause you wanna play your video games." Mello pouted.

"And cause I love you and want your point of view."

Pause.

"Yeah well, mainly cause of the former, but I think it'd be nice anyway."

Mello grumbles at me and reluctantly agrees and as I have been with him for a while now, I know that's the best agreement I'm going to get. Okay so without further ado, here is the events. Wow, this first paragraph took a while...

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday morning, there was no school today, no hard work, no L training puzzles. The birds could be heard chirping from just outside...ahhh, I could sit back and relax with my game boy peacefully...

"I SWEAR YOU LITTLE SHEEP THAT IF I DON'T GET THEM BACK, I WILL PERSONALLY FLUSH YOUR HAIR DOWN THE TOILET!"

My favourite blonde could be heard from, well, just about anywhere really. But because he was stood outside the door to my room, I'll say I heard him from there. Sighing, I pushed the off button on my game boy and went to rescue said sheep from his never ending, impending doom.

"Mello, whatever he did, I'm sure he didn't mean to-"

"Matt! This rat over here took my gloves! I'm sure of it!" The already leather clad boy cried at me. Hell knows why he was named 'Mello'.

The sheep/rat/Near was sat in the corner of the long corridor with the angry blonde towering over him, though he did not seem at all bothered by this display of power. One knee was tucked into his chest as he curled a lock of his snow white hair repeatedly. His face betrayed no emotion, though I was pretty sure the poor boy was used to Mello's anger by now so I guess he wouldn't. Near simply stared at the floor.

"I'm sure he didn't-"

"No Matt, I did."

The white haired boy told me, not glancing at me at all, admitting to the deed easily with a shrug of his shoulders as he continued to stare at the faded pattern on the almost thread bare carpet on which he was sat. Which means he didn't see my frantic waving which roughly translates into English as 'Tell him you didn't do it if you want to live!' so he did not heed my warning.

"Alice said her hands were cold. I found the gloves, you weren't using them, it is common courtesy." The white haired boy continued to my dismay. There's only so many times I could save him. And this time I reckoned I couldn't. I mean, no one takes leather from Mello. No one. Not even me. But Mello suddenly seemed distracted by the new name Near mentioned.

"Who's 'Alice' anyway?" Mello asked and I suddenly feared for this unsuspecting person.

"Mells, look Near was only trying to be kind. We'll find this Alice person, explain the situation, and then return here with your gloves. Happily ever after." I attempted to calm the hot head down.

Near continued at gaze at the floor, uninterested emotion displayed on his face. Mello muttered under his breath, reluctant to concede. Though he did.

"Thanks Mells. Okay, so Near, do you know where we can find this Alice?" I asked, eager to make a start and diffuse the situation. Again. For a little while anyway.

"Yes." The white haired boy suddenly looked up – and I could've sworn that a light pink crept into his cheeks as he stared at something behind me.

"I know where you can find her. She's right here."

The something behind me spoke – in a sweet girl voice. I turned to face the noise and saw one of the prettiest girls I had every laid eyes on. And I don't even swing that way.

The girl named Alice lent against the light blue coloured walls of the hall we were in, in a casual stance. She seemed to ooze confidence, but not in an arrogant way. Blonde hair tumbled down to her shoulders and soft green eyes locked on mine. I didn't recognise her at all. And with a face like that, I'd never forget her. Then I zeroed in on her hands which were crossed. They were clad in a very familiar deep purple leather.

Ooooh shit.

"Hey Near. Did you guys want me for something?" the girl named Alice walked towards us and sat next to Near who noticed that her cute skinny jeans were showing off her cute skinny figure. And he blushed ever so slightly again whilst somehow maintaining a neutral expression. Kudos to the man, I dunno how he did it. But did Near have a thing for someone though...?

"Yeah bitch, those are my-"

"What my boyfriend Mello is trying to say is can he have his gloves back? There seems to have been a misunderstanding." I cut in before he could go into full on period mode.

"Oh these? Sure. Thanks Near, my hands are warm now." She gave him a sunny smile and handed Mello his beloved possession.

"Thanks chick, I guess you're not so bad after all. I'm Mello and this is Matt. Are you new?" Mello proceeded to complete his leather look and then sat down on the other side of Alice, switching to his more loving self.

"Yeah, I came here about a week ago. Just really getting my bearings." She nodded. Near was gazing at her now, as was Mello though he wasn't in the same way as Near was. Mello's was just morbid curiosity. So I sat next to Mello and we were all in a line against the baby blue walls of Wammy's House landing.

To be honest,, I was quite chuffed that the argument had been diffused within the first five minutes really. I mean, Mello could go at it for days and Near... Well I can't say he really seemed to be bothered.

"So Alice, where you from?"

"I'm from England. I grew up in London. I was put here as my parents had... passed away." Her emerald eyes gazed at the floor in sadness, and I'm pretty sure Near looked heart broken and distraught for this girl.

"I arrived a week ago and met Near. He didn't say a thing to me all day, though I think it was out of shyness." She turned to grin teasingly at the white haired boy in question, who shifted his gaze back to the carpet again.

"And then I figured it out... This is no normal orphanage. I asked Roger about it. It is Roger right? The guy who took me here? Runs this place?"

"Yep. He's like the dad here I suppose." I nodded.

"Yes. And he told me about L, and who I had to become. My first reaction? To punch Roger in the balls and hide. I mean, my parents had just... and he wanted to lay that on me? How much pressure does a girl want?" Alice pulled a face and then realised we had probably had a similar ordeal.

"But I bet none of you guys punched him in the bollocks though."

We had to laugh at that. Because, quite frankly, we hadn't. No one had apart from this seemingly easy going new girl. I could see she would fit right in with us.

"And Roger still likes you?"

"Sure, bless him. Though I went brush my hair out of my face yesterday and he almost shit himself when I moved my hand." Alice bit her lip at the statement.

"But it's just such a big responsibility you know? All work and no play. I mean, I've only been here a week and I'm almost insane. Beyond says that-"

"Woah, wait, Beyond? As in, Beyond Birthday?" Mello interrupted the story, his palms up in show.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wouldn't socialise with him Alice. He's a bit..." Mello gestured with his hands to say 'loopy'.

"I like him though. Give him a chance. He and Near are my only two friends and both have been extremely lovely-"

"Hey, what about us?" I asked and folded my arms in mock anger.

"Sorry?"

"We're you're friends too now. You know?" Mello finished my sentence.

"Really?" She beamed. "Thanks guys! You're the best! I suppose it takes some of the stress off. But you know, it'd be awesome if we could organise something to do for maybe a week, just for a brake. Something like, oh I dunno, say... a week away from here or something. My dad has this van we could use. It's mine now you see, and I can drive."

"So can me and Mello." I input, liking the idea.

Near continued to stare at the ground twisting one lock of his snow white hair, and I suddenly felt bad that he couldn't be included as well.

"Well that settles it! We four are going to Roger, and we are taking a field trip!" Alice whooped excitedly.

Near's head snapped up as she said 'four' and then ducked back down again, pink erupting on his face for the third time that morning, accompanied by a small smile.

"He's going too?" Mello almost cried.

"Play nice!" I hissed under my breath.

"Of course! Why not?" she cocked her head, confused, like a little puppy. She didn't know about Near and Mello's rivalry. Lucky bitch.

Mello opened his mouth to protest but I jabbed him in the side with my elbow so that all that came out was a "pffft" in a gust of breath.

Alice had got up by now and had started her graceful walk down the rest of the corridor to ask for Roger's permission.

"Come on then!" She laughed and bounded out of sight. Quickly and wisely, Near scurried after her down the stairs.

"Please be nice Mello. She's new here, she doesn't need all that."

"But he's a sheep!"

"But you like sheep, remember?"

"..."

"Let's go." I grumbled and pulled Mello up with me to chase after our adventure mates.

* * *

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

"It's Roger though so... Well actually, he'll most likely say yes."

"I think he will. It'd be nice for the new girl and Roger is nice so..."

Me and Mello were discussing Rogers possible answer as we descended down the stairs when I spied Near at the bottom of them, seeming to be peering round the corner at something.

"Um, hey Near?" I greeted casually.

No answer.

"Leave the sheep Matt."

"Wait Mello, there could be gossip."

"Oooo!"

He could be such a woman.

"What are you looking at Near?" I whispered as I stood behind the worried looking boy.

I peered round the corner too and saw our new friend conversing with someone, She was a couple of doors away from Roger so I knew it wouldn't be him. Besides he'd be taller so I'd be able to see his face. And I could only see this persons hair as Alice was stood in front of him, her back to us.

"What's up?" I whispered.

"Shh!" Near hushed and waved me quiet.

Well.

Mello bobbed about behind me, desperate to see. A few minutes passed.

"Near...?" I asked again.

"Shhhhh!" He gasped. "It is essential we keep quiet Matt."

Mello struggled a bit more.

Another minute or so...

"DAMN IT YOU SHEEP I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Mello!" Near said, exasperated. Though he still kept emotionless expressions.

"What is it we're looking at?"

"Alice and... Beyond Birthday." Near whispered.

Uh oh. I saw Mello pale slightly.

"That's it. Field trip over. She'll be dead in a minute. What is she doing! Pretty sure I just warned her about him _five minutes ago_." Mello grumbled from behind me.

Of course! As I stared now I could recognise the wild array of raven black hair. How did I not suss earlier?

And then the three of us watched (Mello had finally figured out that if he stood on his tip toes he'd be able to see) as Beyond did something we'd never seen him do before. Never thought he would do ever.

He threw his arms around our girls and _hugged_ her. And she hugged him back.

"What... the fuck?" Mello whispered. Finally.

"I thought he wasn't capable of feelings. He's a psychopathic warped freak. WTH?" Mello cried.

Beyond then smiled and strolled away down the corridor. We paused and watched in silence.

Alice lent against the wall casually. Then checked her watch and frowned. She started towards Roger's office, then stopped, turned around and leant against the wall again, tapping her worn looking conversed foot against the wall.

"She's waiting." Near observed.

"For Beyond Birthday?" I gaped.

"No you idiots, for us!"

And with Mello's words it came back to us that we had agreed to go ask Roger about our trip.

"Oh bollocks yeah. Quick, act natural!"

We strolled up to her, Mello whistling, me humming and then Near just twirling his hair. I mean, come on, how obvious did he want to be?

"Guys! How long do you want to be? Honestly!" she smiled, then stopped.

She studied our faces.

"Okay Mello, Matt, spill it." She demanded.

"What about the sheep!" Mello complained stupidly, making it obvious we had done something.

She folded her arms.

"Mello had to pee." I almost asked.

He stood on my foot. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Longest freaking piss in history." She declared, then spun on her heel and headed towards Roger's office, motioning for us to follow.

"I think we got away with it." Mello whispered. Me on the other hand, didn't think we did. I mean, Near had acted so unnatural! Twirling his hair. Ah well, as long as she doesn't suspect we were staring at her and Beyond from a distance, it's all good.

Me and Mello caught up with Near and Alice, who looked so graceful, she was almost dancing as she walked. Near looked hypnotised by this.

"So do you think he'll say yeah?" Alice asked us.

"Oh yeah, this is Roger. Soft as shit him."

"Yeah." I agreed with my favourite blonde. "He'll say yes for sure."

Even Near nodded.

Looked like we had this one in the bag.

* * *

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Come on Roge ole buddy ole friend ole pal, why not?"

"It's exceedingly dangerous. No." He put it plainly. "If I were to lose you, I'd be fired, police would have to be involved and L... gosh, it'd be panic."

"Aw come on, you won't lose us."

"I'm really sorry, but no."

And with that, Roger sent us out.

* * *

"So much for as soft as shit." Alice commented, lolling on the end of my bed.

"I know, I'm a bit shocked." I agreed from the other end of my bed.

"Panic my arse. Lose you my arse." Mello grumbled from the side of me.

Near sat on the floor, clutching one knee and not saying anything.

"I really wanted to go as well." Alice moaned.

We all sighed.

Admittedly, I had begun to look forward to it as well. And now I was dejected.

We sat in silence for a few moments, all of us slightly disheartened. So we did not realise Near was deep in thought.

"Alice?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes Near?"

"How much are you wanting to go?"

Alice sighed. "I'd eat raw eggs."

Near gave a slight grin. A grin that made us worry where it had come from.

"I don't like that look sheep..."

"What are you thinking Near?" I asked.

We sat up to stare at the little albino on the floor, leg curled to his chest, twirling his one lock of hair.

"I'm thinking..." He began, gazing at our expectant faces, smiling slowly. I shivered. What will he suggest?

"We may have to do a little braking out." He announced.

* * *

**What do you think? Good, Bad? What did you like if you did like it? Please leave a review! I'll be so happy if you do :D Thank you for reading you awsome people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**This story is slightly AU by the way, just so no one blames me for wrong dates or anything :D Like L's age ect. Thank you for that wonderful review! I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy :) **

"Near... did you just say, what I think you said?" I blinked at the small looking boy who was sat staring at my carpet.

He simply nodded.

"No...way... what the heck sheep?" Mello asked, also bewildered at the statement the white haired albino had come out with.

"Are you being serious Near?" Alice lent forward, studying Near's face.

"I'm being immensely serious." He was still smiling.

We stared at him in silence.

"Well bend me over backwards, Near has balls after all!" Mello stated.

"Where's this come from all of a sudden?" I enquired, puzzled as to why the usually good straight A student had suddenly suggested something so outrageous.

"Well I think it's a good idea. I tend to go with my instincts." He said simply, hand reaching for the already twisted lock of snow white hair.

I had my suspicions about his answer. I thought it had more to do with the fact that Alice had said she had really wanted to go. I mean, if Mello had strolled up and said that he really wanted to go, Near would have shut the door in his face.

Alice suddenly squealed and jumped off my bed.

"Do you mean it Near?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow!"

The blonde threw her arms around the albino, making him rock back a little from surprise. His face suddenly flooded in pink and he rushed to hide it by burying his face in Alice's hair. But I saw it first.

She released him and he cleared his throat, face mercifully back to its original colour so Alice didn't see.

"Okay." He looked up.

"Time to make a plan of action."

**

* * *

**

Alice's P.O.V

It was 11:55. I knew my part and it was coming up soon. All I had to do was get Roger out of his little safety room aka office and by that I meant I had to scream really loud on the landing outside my room. It had been between me and Mello who got this part, and I had won. Should I be offended by that...?

I glanced at my watch and held it close to my face as it was dark and hard to read. But I knew it was time. Near said I needed the scream to sound as if I saw a shady figure immerging from the darkness or something alike, to alert Roger. So I got into my acting mood.

I looked up as if I saw a dark figure – I knew Roger wasn't looking, but it helps to play the part, right? But as I looked up, I swore I saw something move. Hair rose on the back of my neck.

Great Alice, you've gotten way too into the part now.

Dismissing the thought, I opened my mouth to continue with our mission and scream. And actually... it did look as if some dark figure was walking towards me.

Oh no! I was frozen in fear, mouth wide open as the figure came closer.

Damn it, why couldn't I scream!

"Woah hey, don't scream! It's only me, sheesh!" Beyond said, a tiny slither of light illuminating one side of his face and his raven hair.

"Beyond?" I gasped, voice returning.

Bloody hell! Talk about being shook up! I knew Mello should have done this.

"Yeah."

"You scared the crap out of me! It's 12am, what are you doing up?" I demanded first, relieved it was only Beyond.

"I could ask the same to you." He grinned.

"Well, I asked you first." I stuck my tongue out at him, though I wasn't sure he could see it. Apparently he could though.

"Put that away." He laughed. "I was just getting some water." Beyond jiggled a plastic bottle in front of me and I heard the slosh of liquid inside.

"Does that satisfy you officer? Want to have a bit to make sure it's water?" He teased me.

"If you wanna get drunk then fine but I'm not going to and then do something stupid. And you're not going to make me either." I elbowed him.

"But I was hoping to get you drunk... don't give me that look, I was kidding, it's water. Anyway, what are you doing up?"

I debated whether I should tell him, then I decided that he was _my_ friend, even if the others didn't rate him much for some reason. So I explained our plan.

"That is, without doubt, insane." He gazed at me. "Would I be able to join in?" his eyebrow arched and his eyes pleaded with me.

"Oh my gosh yes! That would be totally awesome!" I agreed straight away. I thought it's be epic to include him.

"Okay, stand back. Keep in the shadows so Roger doesn't see you. Oh, and refer to me as silent shadow."

My code name was a play on words seen as though I'd be screaming.

Beyond nodded and his crooked grin faded as he stepped back into the shadows.

Okay, now's the time. I took a couple of deep breaths, then-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, ROGER!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I heard creeks and groans as other inhabitants of Wammy's rolled over, not giving a damn at what I was screaming at. Just like Near predicted.

Downstairs though I heard a door slam and heavy footsteps heading my way. A few minutes later, Roger was on the landing in front of me, holding me to his chest.

"What Alice, what! What's wrong!"

"Oh Roger, it's awful!" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Calm down love and tell me."

"It's-it's-" I hiccupped a bit for emphasis. Damn I deserved an Oscar.

"Yes?"

"There was a... a giant spider!" I gasped.

I felt Roger's shoulders slump in relief.

"Is that all? Come on then, I'll get it."

He began to tow me inside my room, but I dug my heels into the carpet. He turned to look at me and I shook my head vigorously and sniffed.

"Ah, won't go in 'till it's gone, eh?"

I sniffed again.

"Okay, I'll get it."

And with that, Roger walked into my room and gently shut the door to find the 'spider'. God bless the sweet old man.

"Sorry." I whispered to him, slightly regretting what was going to happen next. Only slightly.

"The pea is in the pod!" I said loud enough for Matt to hear, who the popped out from the shadow of his room. He was holding a wooden chair that he used for his desk, the kind with the high back on it.

Can you guess what he was going to do next?

"Did you say something Alice?" I heard Roger start back towards the landing.

"Now!" I motioned at Matt and the red headed boy ran across the landing and shoved the chair back underneath the handle of my bedroom door just in time as Roger struggled to open it.

"What is the meaning of this!" He demanded, the handle clashing with the high back chair.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good." Matt told him.

"I've put a news paper on my bed for you!" I attempted to cheer him up.

"Alice! Matt! Let me out now!"

Matt high fived me at our success, and out stepped Beyond from his hiding place.

"Smooth work." He commented.

Matt glared at the raven.

"What's he doing here?"

"I ran into him here, I invited him along." I told Matt, eager to get it out there.

Matt whirled his head round to face me and he saw I was being deadly serious about it. Beyond was going. That was that.

"Alice..." Matt groaned.

I smiled, knowing that Matt disliked arguments. He'd be okay with it. Well, he'd allow it for arguments sake.

"Mello is going to be murder." I heard him mutter.

"Look, I can just go back-"

"No! You're coming." I told Beyond as he gazed down at the carpet, the usual fun loving Beyond I knew replaced with this new shy one. Why though I didn't know.

"It wouldn't be the same without you." I smiled and stretched my hand out for him to take.

"Damn right it wouldn't." Matt muttered under his breath.

Beyond stared at my open palm like he'd never been offered one before. He deliberated. Then took ahold of it.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yay!"

"Let me out!" Banging on my door reminded us of the situation.

"Um, maybe it's time to leave." I announced.

"Agreed." Matt rushed and we began to run downstairs to see if Mello and Near had been successful in their mission.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile...

**Mello's P.O.V**

Whose idea was it to leave me stuck with the sheep? I mean, seriously, who is that stupid?

"Because this is an awesome plan, I am willing to over look the fact that you're a sheep for a while." I warned the boy crouched down in front of me.

I had checked to make sure if it would be possible to see us in our hiding spot – behind a corner opposite the office - from Roger's office, and I confirmed that it wasn't. And even if it was, he should be too wrapped up in Alice's scream providing that she was convincing enough.

Which brings us to now, me and the sh- _Near_, opposite Roger's office, waiting for him to leave.

He needed to not lock the door. He needed to be so caught up in saving Alice from an imaginary spider. Our whole plan depended on this.

"Thank you I guess. Anyway Choco-boy, I thought we agreed to use code names?"

The albino's monotone voice reminded me.

I gritted my teeth.

"Code names, normal names – they mean the same to me! It's not like we need them anyway!" I argued.

"You will be contacting Gamer Boy shortly." He interrupted me.

"So? What's that got to do with anything? I don't have to say his name. I don't have to say anything, it's a text!"

Bloody code names. Whose idea was that!

"I understand that you have the text already typed out and the recipient Gamer Boy already on the 'to' list?"

"Yes, _Robo-Robin_, I do." I poked fun at his code name.

He merely smiled and replied with; "Good."

Under normal circumstances I would've let go and shouted at him. But this would alert Roger and ruin the plan. So I settled with glaring.

I glanced at my mobile phone in my hand, the text 'The banana has split' waiting to be sent to Matt stared back at me.

Come on Alice! What's taking so long?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, ROGER!"

That's the cue.

We heard Roger drop whatever papers he was working on, on the floor and the tired looking man appeared.

Me and Near tensed.

But the old man didn't see us and he slammed his door shut in a hurry. But he didn't forget to quickly lock the door.

"No!" I whispered as Roger took off for the stairs.

"Send the text." Near commanded.

"Damn you Robo-Robin." I spat, but did as he said. Matt would be in place, ready to spring.

"Let's go." The albino told me and took off to Rogers' office.

"Er, didn't you see dumb ass? He took the damn keys with him!" I sprinted over as well, sliding my phone in my pocket.

"I foresaw this." Near told me, one hand deep in his trouser pocket.

"Speaking of which, Alice damn well deserves an Oscar." I approved her scream. It had sounded like she had seen a dark figure, not just a spider.

Near suddenly withdrew his hand and revealed a paper clip.

"Look she-Near, now's not the time to be filing things together!"

The albino ignored me which riled my nerves up to high heaven. He sat and slowly un wound the paper clip.

"Would you get a move on?" I complained to him.

Near straightened the clip out as best he could, then walked forward and stuck it in the lock of Roger's office door.

"How cliché."

"Yet effective. Though I don't like using what Roger has taught me against him." The albino said, pressing his ear against the wood of the door and wiggling the thin strip of metal around.

A few seconds went by. I got bored.

"Forget it, it isn't going to-"

_Click_.

"It worked." Near stated. "Let us begin." He walked into Roger's office easily and casually as I gazed after him.

Shaking my head I followed him in.

"So what is it we're looking for?" I asked.

"A key to open the garage where Alice's van is being stored for her. It's silver with a 'G' printed on the circular flat bit." I was informed. Near was already sifting through the draws near the lamp that Roger had left on, inspecting sheets and other objects in its soft warm glow.

Gazing round, I didn't know where to start.

"How about those draws over there?" Near as he watched me.

"Just get on with what you're doing will you?" I snapped at him.

I was determined to find this key for myself, and find it before Near did.

I suppose I couldn't help my competitive streak.

**

* * *

**

Matt's P.O.V

"Looks like they've got inside already. Let's just hope they aren't killing each other." I commented as I saw Roger's office door open slightly for us to enter.

I motioned for Alice and... _Beyond_ to follow me. Why did she have to ask to bring the psychopath along? Does she really want us all to be killed in our sleep?

I sighed but held my tongue. Reasoning told me it was only fair. It was her van after all. She had told me that her dad had left if for her in his will. Though I didn't think that Alice's parents were at the age that they should start thinking about making a will. I mean, Alice herself was only 16. But I suppose you could say it was never too early.

Shaking my head I returned to our task, leading my little group to Roger's office.

"We did it!" I entered and was surprised to see Mello and Near co-operating nicely. Near was by the lamp and Mello on the other side of the room. Well to be honest, that fact alone probably helped.

"Have you found it?" Alice asked, bounding in. Beyond trailing after her like a lost puppy.

"No but we'll keep trying. I think – what the hell is he doing here!" Mello yelled as he lifted his head to look at Alice and caught sight of the lost looking raven behind her.

His crimson eyes quickly cast to the floor.

"Shh Mells, please, you'll wake someone." I rushed to stand by his side. To restrain him if needs be.

"But for crying out loud what's _he_ doing here!"

"I invited him Mello; I bumped into him on the landing. Please don't be mad. He's my friend."

Mello, Alice and now Near gazed at each other.

"Well." Near stated to search again. "That explains the delay."

Mello sighed and I rested my hand on his shoulder. I was proud of him to be honest.

"It's Alice's van; she can invite who she wants. Welcome along Beyond Birthday." Near greeted in his monotone voice.

Beyond's head snapped up to look at Near, as if he was surprised that someone else was talking to him. And shocked that he'd been allowed to go. Which made me feel bad. But if I was one hundred percent honest with you, I still didn't want him coming.

Would you want someone who looked as if they could become a serial killer sleeping in the same room as you? And he was always alone... He had red eyes too! Red eyes! Okay, they seemed pretty cool, but still.

"I've found it!" Mello suddenly exclaimed, holding an old looking key on the edge of his finger for everyone to see.

"Take that sheep!" Mello gloated.

"Robo-Robin if you will." Near simply said.

Mello gritted his teeth at the albino until I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay, stage three, breaking out." I said hurriedly to prevent more arguments.

"Yes, you Mello... and Beyond collect the suit cases. Me and Alice will tackle the outside surveillance cameras." Near directed.

Once again, Beyond started at the mention of his name. And my heart sunk slightly as I realised he had to come with me and Mello.

"Best get started." I pushed Mello gently so he's go first. I didn't want Beyond in front of him.

As I made my way out of the door, Alice laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Please Matt. He is my friend." She whispered.

I understood what she meant. No ditching him, no hurting, scratching, pulling, name calling. Any of it. I nodded at her and she smiled back at me, eyes full of trust. I wouldn't let her down.

"Mells, for me, just be nice to him." I whispered in my favourite blondes ear.

I heard him grumble and I hoped it meant he'd co-operate.

"Meet us by the main entrance when you're done. If we're not there, we're still in the surveillance room. And stick to the shadows." Near told us and I nodded in confirmation.

I watched Alice squeeze Beyond's shoulder in encouragement and he trailed after us, gazing back at the blonde haired girl as if he wished he could stay by her side.

Me and Mello weren't that bad were we? The raven's lost gaze made me feel even worse. I mean, he might be an alright bloke after all. Alice was right, he just needed a chance.

"It's a good job you're coming along after all Beyond; I'm not looking forward to carrying all these cases. Though, you'll have to pack some too. Hmm."

I hadn't thought about that. Mello could carry his and most of Near's, I could carry mine and Alice's, and Beyond could carry his, the rest of Near's and maybe one of Alice's. I couldn't carry all hers without struggling.

"I'll er...I'll go pack my stuff now." Beyond's surprised voice came from behind me as we headed up the stairs. He seemed slightly freaked out that I'd just decided to start talking to him. And why shouldn't he? I've been glaring at him for the best part of two years now whenever I saw him.

I caught sight of raven black hair whizzing past me as Beyond ran to quickly pack some essentials for the week.

"Matt! What the hell? You're not going all soft balls on him are you?" Mello demanded as soon as we heard Beyond's door open.

"No, it's just... he deserves a chance. I'll give him one. And if he screws it up... well, we'll see what happens. But he deserves at least one."

"And if he kills you, you won't be able to 'see what happens'. You'll be dead."

I sighed.

"He won't kill me Mells."

"So you say."

"Just come on."

I was slightly stronger than Mello so I was carrying Alice's things as she had more of them than Near. I had already warned Mello about damaging Near's stuff though.

Mello went to his room and I went to mine, then began to gather as many cases as I could in my arms. We had stored Alice's cases in my room before hand. I did quite well actually, and by the time Beyond came rushing in to help me, there was only Alice's main case left.

"I've got it." Beyond said, scooping it up in his left arm. He pulled a face as soon as he lifted it.

"What the bloody hell is she taking?" He couldn't help but gasp.

"It's girls mate. Girls."

"That be true."

Our first short conversation was interrupted by;

"YOU DAMN SHEEP!"

Followed by a loud bang. And one from Roger for good measure. I assumed he'd tried to escape out the window by now. Good thing we super glued it shut.

I sighed and cocked my head to listen for sounds of curious little feet. There were none. Near was right; Wammy's House kids really didn't give a shit.

"Let's go." I groaned and slowly made my way to Mello's room.

"Mells, shhh!" I pleaded as I entered the deep purple room that was as familiar to me as my own. Mello was stood in the middle of it, clutching deep purple cases and was surrounded by light blue ones on the floor.

"What...happened?"

"Bloody jenga, that's what. One falls and you're screwed." Mello grumbled and went to pick up Near's cases. He managed two small ones then Beyond graciously took Near's big one.

"Um, Beyond, do you think you can handle two big cases?"

"I...I got it." He puffed. "But we better get a move on before I drop them all." He tacked on.

Mello nodded at the raven but looked unhappy. The new comer would take some getting used to.

Then we set off on our perilous journey down the treacherous stairs. We halted when we got to the top and stared down.

"Shit." Mello whispered, voicing our thoughts. This would take a while.

Mello began to descend first when a blue case went flying off Mello's pile and clattered down the stairs noisily, most likely damaging it. Me and Beyond stared at him.

"Oops." He said simply, gazing down the dark stairs, not seeming bothered at all.

It was a good job it had only been a small case.

"Guys?" A puff from my right made us start moving again.

"Everyone on the lookout for a blue case. Watch your step."

Bloody hell Mello.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

Tip toe tip toe tip toe.

My tip toes hurt!

Never had I done so much sneaking around, and – quite frankly – my toes had had enough of it. Me on the other hand hadn't though. The adrenaline was amazing!

"How much further Near?" I asked the white haired boy leading me in a hushed whisper.

"It's here." He announced, stopping and glancing at a pair of grand chestnut doors.

Wammy's House Security Room.

"In there?" I asked incredulously.

Talk about being conspicuous.

"I know for sure this is locked. But I don't know how well. Did you bring the hair spray?" Near asked, not glancing at me, but rather studying the doors.

"Of course." I took out a small can of hairspray that Near had requested I bring out of my jacket pocket.

Near took the can and shook it a little.

"Stand away from the doors please, just in case you set something off." I was instructed and I did as I was told and backed off a bit.

What was this kid planning?

Near studied the doors once more from ceiling to floor, then sprayed the hair spray all over the door, covering as much of it as possible.

"Near, what are you-"

I was stopped short as I gathered what was happening. Near gave a little smirk and handed me back the can.

"Perfect." He said.

"No way, I thought that shizzel only happened in the movies." My mouth hung open.

Spraying the hairspray had revealed solid looking green lasers which laced across the whole door.

Just like in the movies.

"Did you bring the mirrors?" Near looked at me, still smiling slightly, triumphant.

"Yes." I whispered slightly out of awe and handed over the small hand held mirrors I had from the same pocket.

"Okay, I'll place them first, and if I ask you to, will you hold them?"

"Of course."

The albino knelt on the floor, gazing at the green lasers calculating the angle he needed.

"If I placed this one here..." he explained, slotting a mirror into one of the laser's paths at an angle, bending the beam.

"Hold please."

I swooped over and took his place, holding the reflective surface carefully.

"And this one...here..." He continued, placing another one higher up.

"Could you hold this or not?" Near gazed at me questioningly.

I stretched, but I reached it.

"One more should do it." He announced and stood back to determine where he needed to put it and to what angle.

"What's this doing?" I whispered, scared to breathe in case I moved and the mirrors set the alarm off.

"You see the little box up in the corner of the door there? It's so small, you'd usually miss it, Unless you were looking for it."

I twisted my head round as best I could and caught sight of what Near was describing. He was right, you would've missed it had you not know it was there. It was blended in with the shadows. I could see it only as a tiny green light glinted every few seconds.

"I see it." I confirmed.

"That, Alice, is what is shinning these beams. Earlier on this is where I went so I could figure out the lock system. I only just found it. If we send the beams back on its origin, the light beam could prove too much and the box would be defused. I guess you could say blinding it in. In a sense."

I'd never heard Near talk so much. It was awesome.

"Wait, _could_ defuse the box?" I wanted to make sure that's what he hadn't said. To no avail.

"Yes. There is also a chance that the beam isn't strong enough and as the box isn't a reflective surface, it would count as an obstruction and set the alarm off, contacting L, Watari and who knows else the alarm is rigged to. Most likely the police."

I stared at him.

"Great, so no pressure?"

"Well, here it goes."

Near took another step forward and stood on his toes. Balancing carefully, he began to slot the mirror in.

"I need to get this accurate to get the best possible chance of blinding the thing..." He mumbled.

Then he pushed the mirror in the path of the laser.

I gasped.

And the green lights disappeared.

"You did it!" I breathed happily, relief washing through me. I heard a little 'click' as the door automatically unlocked.

"Hey guys." I heard Matt's voice and sure enough, Matt, Mello and Beyond were stood opposite us, arms filled with bags and suit cases. They stared at us gone out and I realised that me and Near probably looked like we were in the middle of some sort of weird human pretzel thing, what with him stood over me and around me like that. We stood up straight and I stowed away the mirrors in my awesome tardis jacket pocket.

"We got rid of the lasers..." I announced lamely, standing up right and sorting out my clothes.

"Okaaaaay then. Can we go inside now?" Mello whined.

We glanced at Near for confirmation and he nodded. Gently and slowly Near pulled open one of the doors. Nothing happened and he waved us in.

"That was it?" I asked, puzzled as to why Wammy's hardly guarded it's security room.

"The outside was merely a test. Which I made look easy. To the average Joe that would have been difficult to get exact and to find the box to diffuse in the first place. In here is the hard bit. Hacking these cameras to shut them off isn't going to be a walk in the park." Near explained, twirling his hair again.

The monitor room was all white and futuristic looking with high technology computers and many monitors.

"Here's the outside one!" Mello pointed out and we all crowded round it. We knew the inside surveillance wouldn't be checked by the police or L or whoever it was unless alerted to do so by the outside cameras.

When the outside cameras shut off, Near told us there would be a high chance of L or the whoever being alerted and switched to main cameras on the inside. In which case we would be fine as long as we got out quick – so there was no time to shut the inside cameras off too- and stuck to the shadows. Roger wouldn't be discovered anytime soon as well as we knew it wasn't allowed for cameras to be in our rooms. Besides, neither L, Wammy nor Roger ever were that bothered about putting them in.

"Okay, Matt? We'll need you for this. A professional hacker would be best."

"Hey! I ain't no hacker! Well, maybe a few times, but I resent that title." He sounded like his boyfriend Mello. But he sat down in front of the corresponding computer and began to work his magic, me and Near holding the cases he previously had been carrying.

"How's it going?" Beyond suddenly piped up. He hadn't spoken for a while and I was upset that he felt alienated, so I went to stand with him. He smiled at me.

"Not too well." Matt sighed. "It looks like this could take days!" He pounded his fist at the keyboard in frustration.

"Why don't we just use the password?" Mello input.

"Mells, I'm sure that would be a fine and dandy idea, if we knew the password." Matt held his head.

It looked like we weren't going to get our awesome adventure after all. I sighed and blinked to stop myself crying in anger. Damn it, so close! And Roger is going to give us hell when we let him out. I may ask Matt if I can camp out in his room for a bit.

"Well, I know the password." Beyond said.

Everyone turned to gape at him.

"Eh?"

"I know the password. When you have no one to talk to, you hear a lot of things." He told us, beautiful crimson eyes casting glances at us to observe our reaction.

"You've just saved our bacon mate!" Matt smiled happily, returning to his normal self.

Beyond told Matt the password and he typed it in. Our eyes were met by two lovely green words.

_Access Granted._

Matt shut the cameras off and we quickly slunk outside the room, pressed against the walls as best we could.

Matt took the cases off me that I had took so that I could produce the key my father had given me. It had a key ring on it, a picture of him and my mother with me on her lap. I almost lost my cool as I saw the photo. It had been one of the happiest days of my life. And for my parents to die like... like they did...

I sniffed and continued onward with my head held high. We were on a mission.

"I can see the front door!" Near reported from the front of our single file line.

"You did disarm the lock system, right Matt?" I checked.

"Of course."

He had as Near opened the door carefully and warily, only a one person gap so we had to exit single file still.

"This way!" Near directed, leading us to the garage of Wammy's, running across the vast field.

"Are you sure Roger said they're keeping it in here?" Mello checked.

"Positive. They were keeping it until I am old enough to drive."

"I thought you said you could already?" Matt panted as he ran after us.

"I can. Though I'm not legally allowed to..."

"Don't mess with this badass!" Mello teased and ran past me.

Near was opening the garage door with the key Mello had retrieved from Roger's office.

"It's there!" I whispered excitedly as I entered.

There sat in all its glory was my VW van. I ran to it and threw my arms around it.

Wow, I never knew I'd miss it this much.

"Family reunion later, arms dropping off." Mello gasped.

"Oh right, sorry!" I apologised and opened the boot for the guys to dump the cases in. They groaned in immense relief.

"My arms feel so light they're floating..."

"I can't feel my arms at all."

"I'm fine."

"Shut it sheep."

"We're still on a mission, it's Robo-Robin."

"Right, that's it-"

"Guys!" I called attention, thankful Beyond hadn't said a word.

Near's right, we're still on a mission. We're still here aren't we? Come on, let's go!" I cheered and unlocked the door to my van.

I Inhaled it's homey scent, the smell bringing fresh tears to my eyes as it reminded me of old memories.

"Nice!"

"Yeah, not too shabby at all!"

"I think it's lovely."

"As do I."

The guys commented as they entered my bright green van. I sniffed, then turned to face them.

"Whose driving? I don't have a licence." I announced.

"Me and Matt do."

"I brought mine just in case..." Beyond input.

"Great! We can take shifts then. Anyone wanna do first rounds?" Matt suggested.

"Give us the keys chick, I'll go first." Mello decided and sat in the driver's seat.

"Matt!" He called and the red headed boy – like he was Mello's bitch – went and sat shot gun with him.

"That leaves us in the back!" I grinned, adrenaline pumping again. I couldn't believe we were actually going to do this!

Me, Near and Beyond sat around a small table in the back on one of those seats that are all one and shaped as a semi circle. Four seat belts were included and we buckled ourselves in using three of them.

"Are you ready?" Mello called.

"Ready!" us four replied.

"Then we're off!" Mello declared and drove out of the garage of Wammy's at high speed. At one in the morning.

Sometimes, life can be so good.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviews equal updates! :D **


End file.
